Por trás dos bastidores
by Yoros
Summary: Coisas idiotas que aconteceram durante a gravação ? da fic: Coisas que todo cavaleiro deve saber. É duro não ter muito o que fazer...


**Por trás dos bastidores...**

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não é meu!

**Sumário:** Coisas idiotas que aconteceram durante a gravação (?) da fic: Coisas que todo cavaleiro deve saber. É duro não ter muito o que fazer...

**Sugestão: **Leiam Coisas que todo cavaleiro deve saber antes de ler essa fic!

* * *

**No capítulo 2**

Mú: Cof! Cof! Chega! Vão embora daqui!! E levem isso! – Joga o Seiya neles. – O que eu ia ensinar está dado! FOOOORAAA!

Todos saem correndo da casa de Áries, mas na frente da porta escorregam no sabão que o Shun havia trazido e se esborracham no chão.

* * *

**No capítulo 3**

Ikki e Hyoga arranjam dois vidrinhos de inseticida e começam a passar na mão que o outro apertou.

Shun: ¬¬'

Seiya: AAAAAARGH! EU SOU ALÉRGICO A INSETICIDAAAA!!

Chega uma legião de fãs carregando inseticida.

Fãs: Verdade? – sorrisos maldosos.

Ao longe vê-se Seiya correndo desesperado de um bolo de gente que o segue, armados com vidrinhos de inseticida.

--

Saga aparece na casa de Touro: Deba, você... VOCÊ TÁ ENSINANDO ELES A DORMIR?

Deba despertando: Anh? Ai, a culpa foi do Seiya e... Cadê ele?

Seiya saindo da cozinha: Chamaram?

Deba: Ò.Ó você estava na minha cozinha? – Com raiva.

Seiya: Não o.O

Autora sai da cozinha: Ih! Estavam gravando! – sair correndo no fundo da cena, com um enorme sanduíche.

Deba: Minha comida! T.T

--

Deba: Ò.Ó você estava na minha cozinha? – Com raiva.

Seiya: Hum... Eu... sim – Se encolhendo de medo.

Deba: NÃÃÃÃO! MINHA COZINHA! – Sai correndo em direção a porta, mas, como Seiya estava no meio do caminho, Deba pisou em cima dele, escorregou, se bateu na parede e se machuca mortalmente com sangue para todo o lado.

Todos, pois os bronzeados levantaram: O.O'

Autora sai dos bastidores: Corta! Corta! – meio verde. – É muito sangue... Acho que vou vomitar! X.X

--

Saga: Sigam-me!

Hyoga: Nós sabemos o caminho.¬¬

Saga: Você quer me ver zangado? ò.ó?

Hyoga: ó.ò Er... Não...

Saga: Então... **Saga**m-me! – leva um pedala do Ikki.

Ikki: Odeio trocadilhos! – começa a bater no Saga. A equipe de seguranças bombados aparece pra separar a briga. Enquanto isso a Autora sai de fininho do estúdio pra não apanhar também.

* * *

**Na casa de Gêmeos**

Os bronzeados estavam seguindo Saga, que cantava feliz. De repente Saga tropeça e rola escada abaixo.

--

Quando eles chegam, Saga corre para dentro e desaparece da vista deles. Os bronzeados chegam dentro da casa e vêem que Saga estava esperando eles com cara de poucos amigos. Também, com o Ares possuindo ele, eu que não ia querer ter ele como amigo... mas, isso não vem ao caso...

Saga: Por que demoraram?

Hyoga: Mas... Mas...

Shiryu: Você que...

Ikki: Nos atrasou dançando e cantando a cada segundo.

Saga: Como? Assim? – começa a dançar inspiradamente.

--

Seiya: E o que vamos aprender?

Saga: Você nada, pois é burro. – Seiya voa na cabeça do cavaleiro de ouro e fica puxando seus cabelos. A equipe de segurança, após oferecer uma miniatura do globo terrestre para Saga e uma almofada em forma de neurônio para Seiya (porque ele precisa!), aparta a briga.

--

Saga vai atrás de uma pilastra e, logo depois, sai de trás de uma outra bem longe. Em seguida corre para trás de mais uma pilastra e aparece de trás de outra um pouco distante, parando de correr em seguida. No breque, derrapou.

Saga: UAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – escorregando. De repente da com a cara na parede e cai tonto.

Kanon sai de trás de uma pilastra segurando um balde cheio de água com sabão: MAUAHUAHAUAHUAHUA!!

--

Saga: ERRAAAADOOOO!! Repolho, sua vez.

Shun: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!! EU NÃO SOU UM REPOLHO! IKKIIII!

Ikki: Claro que não, Shun. Você está mais pra alface, ou cebolinha brochada, mas não parece um repolho.

Shun: Poxa... T.T

--

Shun desesperado: AAAAAAAAAAAH! – Corre para trás de uma pilastra.- Perai, quem é você? – diz encarando um cara igual ao Saga que estava atrás da mesma pilastra que ele. O cara enfia os dedos nos olhos do cavaleiro de bronze e sai correndo feito um louco.

Shun: UAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa!

--

Seiya: Noooossaaaaa! Eles eram mesmo mágicos!

Shiryu: Deixa de ser Seiya...Digo, burro, eles fugiram na velocidade da luz.

Seiya: AAAAh... E desde quando Seiya quer dizer burro?

Ikki: Hum...Bem...

Hyoga: Seiya, em russo, quer dizer 'burro'. Hehehe...

Seiya: Jura? E Shiryu?

Hyoga: Shiryu é cara de lagartixa amassada.

Seiya: E Shun?

Hyoga: Rei alface.

Seiya: E Ikki?

Hyoga: Grande anta da Patagônia.

O que houve com o cavaleiro de cisne após esta cena... Não se sabe.

--

Tentando sair da casa de Gêmeos, os cavaleiros de Bronze passam por um longo corredor.

Shiryu: Mas que casa grande! – olha para os lados, carregando Seiya nas costas.

Shun: Muito! Há quanto tempo a gente está andando?

Ikki: Não sei – olha em volta. Hyoga continuava a ser arrastado de cara no chão.

Após muito caminharem...

Shun: COMO A GENTE SE PERDEU AQUI DENTRO? – se desesperando.

Shiryu: Que drogaaaaa!

Ikki: Eu ODEIO ilusões! ¬¬

Shun histérico: SAGAAA! TIRA A GENTE DESSE LABIRINTOOOOOOOO!!

* * *

**Na casa de Câncer**

Voz: Não me insulte! Sou Radamanthys de Wyvern.

Seiya: Radamanthys? – Ponto de interrogação.

Ikki: Insulto? – Estrala os dedos.

Shun: Estou com fome!

Hyoga: Estou com calor!

Shiryu: Ah... Estou com vontade de dançar! – liga 'Macho Man' no rádio e começa a dançar.

--

Os dois começam a lutar e Radamanthys vai embora, de fininho.

Seiya: DÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ... – bancando o burro como sempre.

Shun sussurra: O que vamos fazer?

Hyoga sussurra: Fazer com que eles parem de brigar?

Shiryu sussurra: Hei! Olha o que eu achei! O livro de macumbas do DM. – os três se entreolham, se encaram e começam a enfartar de rir. O livro, grosso como um dicionário, estava enfeitado com fitinhas rosas, pelúcia rosa, além de purpurina rosa.

DM e Ikki param de brigar ao ver o artefato. O cavaleiro de fênix também começa a rir.

DM: Eu juro que isso não é meu! – mais risadas. – É sério! – cavaleiros de bronze rolando de rir no chão. – NÃO É MEU!

Afrodite entra na casa de Câncer, carregando uma sacola com fitas, pelúcia e purpurina rosa.

Afrodite: Oi! Gostou? Fiz especialmente pra você! – com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

DM: ORA! MORRAAAA! – sai correndo atrás do cavaleiro de Peixes, que a essa altura já estava subindo as escadarias rumo a Leão.

* * *

**Casa de Leão**

Sim! Era o Aiolia, mas ele estava gripado. Como? Não me pergunte. Ele estava com um cachecol, um gorro, luvas, um mega casaco de lã e calças de lã também. De repente Aiolia desmaia de tanto calor.

--

Todos: Ele vai voltar ao normal...

Aiolia: VOCÊ VAI... AAAAAATCHIIIIIIIIIM!!

Shun: É melhor você ir para a sua cama e descansar, pessoa feia... – o cavaleiro de leão enfia os dedos nos olhos do cavaleiro de bronze. – UAAAAAAAA!!

Aiolia: Hunf u.u

--

Ikki: Onde fica o banheiro dessa casa?

Aiolia: AAAAAAAAATCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! Lá! – Aponta para uma porta, mas espirra e acaba apontando para uma outra.

Ikki arrasta Shun para o 'banheiro', mas entrou na porta que o Aiolia apontou... E aquele não era o banheiro.

Ikki: Hã... Aiolia... Por que você tem uma sala de torturas na casa de Leão?

Aiolia: Ah... Para que as minhas noites sejam mais movimentadas e... – se toca. – EI!

--

Aiolia: FECHEM ESSA PORTA JÁ!! – se coloca na frente da porta.

Hyoga: Quem é? – tenta espiar.

Seiya: Dãããããããããããã...

Shiryu: Quem é? Quem é? – pulando.

Shun: Eu não vou ver...

Cara: Não mesmo! – enfia os dedos nos olhos do cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

Shun: UAAAAaaaa!

--

Aiolia: JÁ VAI!! – Vira para os bronzeados – FOOOOOOOOORAAAA!!

Shiryu: Mas você não nos ensinou nada...

Aiolia: Ensinei vocês à... ATCHIIIIIIM!! – Pensa um pouco...- Como levar alguém pra cama.

Todos:...

Ikki: Mas o que isso vai ajudar em uma luta?

Aiolia: Ah... E eu que sei? – vira de costas e sai andando, assoviando.

* * *

**No capítulo 7**

Shiryu vai arrastando os quatro cavaleiros para a casa de Virgem, quando eles começam a levantar.

Shun: Ooooooh...

Hyoga: Minha cabeeeeeça...

Seiya: Dããããããã...

Hyoga meio sonolento: Eu não me livrei dessa porcaria?

Ikki: Infelizmente não... O Seiya ainda está aqui.

--

Seiya: OOOOOOOIEEEEEEE?? TEM ALGUÉM AQUI? – grita a plenos pulmões.

Todos: (gota) – o silêncio pairou dentro da casa. Quando os cavaleiros entram, encontram Shaka com os olhos arregalados, caído no chão.

Shaka: Nunca... Mais... Me dê um susto desses! – tremendo.

--

Ikki ajudando Shaka a se levantar: Meu caro amigo não deve ficar sem comer banana. Evita câimbras.

Shaka espantado: Ele bateu a cabeça ou comeu ervas?

Ikki: Que nada, mano! É só macoooooonha! To locão!

--

Hyoga: Vai fazer que nem o Aioria?

Shaka: Como assim?

Shiryu: Ele nos ensinou a... A...

Shaka: O que?

Shun: Er... Ele ensinou a...

Shaka perdendo um pouco da paciência: O que?

Seiya: Dãããããã...

Shaka irritado: AAAAAAAH!! – pega o Seiya pelo pescoço e taca na parede. – O QUE?

Todos encolhidos na parede: Levar um cara pra cama!

Shaka: ELE O QUÊ? Mas isso é abuso de menores!

Ikki: EI! Não foi com a gente!

Shaka: Mas se ele ensinou isso a vocês, deve ter tido um exemplo prático! O.O

Ikki: Mas não foi com a gente!

Shaka: Sei sei... Não conhecia esse lado de vocês! – começa a rir.

Ikki: Tem gente que não entende...

--

Shaka: Er... Eu vou ensina-los a meditar. Mas é melhor se prepararem, porque o plano espiritual não aceita amebas!

Shun: Ele está falando da gente?

Hyoga: Creio que sim.

Ikki: Fale por você! Eu não sou uma ameba.

--

Shaka: o.o' Bem... Agora nós vamos sentar na posição de lótus e...

Shiryu: Eu sei fazer de dobradura! – pega um papel e começa a fazer.

--

Ikki: Vamos logo pé, ou sentirá a ira do cavaleiro de fênix! – mas o pé não coopera. – MALDIIITOOOOOO!! AVE FENIX!! – e ele logo se arrepende de ter atacado o próprio pé. – AAAAAAAIEEEEEEEE!! – se contorcendo de dor no chão.

Toda a equipe de produção cai de tanto rir, deixando a câmera cair e destruindo o filme. Ah! Tudo bem... É só refazer...

Autora: Certo, gente! Desde a casa de Áries!

Nunca mais se ouviu falar daquela autora.

--

Shaka: Buda, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Voz: Não me deu um pedaço do bolo de chocolate que você estava comendo escondido ontem.

Shaka: Não seja por isso. Tenho mais bolo na geladeira.

Drama do fofucho: Fim.

--

Shaka: Por que eles – aponta para os bronzeados - não fizeram o que eu ensinei direito?

Milo: Er...

Bronzeados: A culpa é dele!!- aponta para o Milo.

Milo: Ei! Não joguem pra cima de mim a incompetência de vocês. – a partir deste momento iniciou-se uma corrida que dizem durar até os dias atuais.

--

Milo: -.-' Eu quero pedir um favor.

Shun: Qual?

Ikki: Não vamos confiar nele, ele vai nos mandar fazer alguma sacanagem.

Milo: Que nada, seu besta! Eu prefiro homens mais maduros!

--

Shaka: Que lixo!

Milo: A culpa é sua.

Shaka: Que motivo besta... Ainda mais, você se vingou do cara errado...

Milo: Claro que não. Pode não ser por causa disso, mas teve uma vez... – e lá vem história.

--

Fora da casa zodiacal, os cavaleiros andam em direção à casa de Libra. De repente ouvem vozes vindas da casa anterior.

Milo: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Shaka: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!

Ikki: Chamem a polícia! O Milo está sendo estuprado!

* * *

**Rumo a Libra**

Shiryu: 'Será que o Shaka, na verdade, é um ser diabólico e cruel que veio para a Terra para fazer as pessoas sofrerem? Ei! Isso dá uma boa idéia pra uma fanfic!'

--

Todos entram na casa e vão em direção ao lugar em que a explosão ocorreu. Quando encontram, eles reparam que é...

Todos: UMA COZINHA?

Dohko torrado e sentado no chão com uma colher derretida na mão: Que droga! É a última vez que tento fazer um bolo!

Shiryu: Por isso que a Shunrei que sempre cozinhava na casa do mestre...

--

Dohko: '1 mais 1 é 4... Não. Isso está errado. Será que 1 mais 1 é peixe? Não... AH! Acho que vou voltar pra escola...'

--

Dohko com olhar maléfico: Primeiro: vocês têm que arrumar a minha casa, que está uma baderna... Depois têm de fazer compras para a minha nova cozinha. Aí me arranjem um dragão, uma múmia, uma sereia e um morcego. Hoje eu vou fazer sopa! – sai andando.

Todos: O.O...

--

Dohko volta com Seiya do seu lado, que parecia mais inteligente.

Todos: Seiya?

Seiya: Pois não?

Shun: O que você fez com o Seiya, velho doido?

Dohko: Eu não fiz nada... Só dei um pouco de maconha! – drogados, eles...

--

Dohko anda em direção ao cavaleiro de Andrômeda e... Enfia os dedos em seus olhos!

Shun: UAAAAAAA!!

--

A casa de Libra desaba. A partir daquele dia, o cavaleiro de Libra virou lenda.

* * *

**Capítulo seguinte**

Shiryu de cara no chão: Meu mestre quase me matou... – Quase chorando.

Ikki: Ah... Pena que não matou...

--

Todos param de fazer o que estavam fazendo e olham para o dono da voz. Milo estava de pé, em frente a eles, segurando uma coisa vermelha na mão direita, descabelado e irritado.

Ikki: Então você realmente foi estuprado? – leva um tapa.

--

Com esse grito, o cabelo dos cavaleiros de bronze ficou todo esticado para trás e eles correram rapidinho para a casa de Escorpião. Quando Milo entrou, todos estavam batendo continência.

Hyoga se curva pra frente: Ai! Calma... Dei mal-jeito com a coluna...

--

Milo: Bem… O Shaka foi maléfico! Ele... Ele... Fez uma coisa horrível!

Ikki: Te estuprou? – leva um tapa.

--

Milo: TORTUROU O FOFUCHO!!

Shun: Então é pra isso que serve a sala de torturas?

Milo: Hã? Que sala de torturas?

Shun: Da casa de Leão...

Milo: O Aiolia tem uma sala de torturas?

Shun: É claro que tem...

Milo: E o que você estava fazendo lá?

--

Milo: Ta... Agora posso ensinar vocês?

Ikki: Uha! Ò.ó Ensinar o quê?

Milo: Coisas ilícitas ¬¬ - sarcasmo.

--

Seiya: Posso assaltar sua geladeira?

Ouve-se uma voz na cozinha, que é reconhecida.

Autora: Tarde demais! – sai da cozinha levando uma cesta de piquenique.

--

Shun: (gota) Eu queria saber como eu posso aprender a ser orgulhoso...

Milo: Hum... – olha bem para o Shun. – É uma biba, mesmo u.u

--

Shiryu: Eu sei como a gente pode aprender a ser orgulhoso!

Milo: Morrendo e renascendo?

* * *

**Casa de Sagitário**

Shun estava brigando com Ikki, que brigava com ele, Seiya estava indignado com uma casa sem TV, Shiryu estava reclamando e Hyoga estava falando com Seiya e Shiryu.

Shun: COMO VOCÊ PODE LER ESSAS COISAS? – sacudindo a revista.

Ikki: Mas Shun, é tão interessante! Dá uma olhada! – pega a revista e começa a mostrar as fotos.

Shun: - olhando atentamente. – Ih! – aponta pra as imagens. – Isso aqui é falso, isso é botóx, isso é uma plástica bem mal feita, isso aqui é Photoshop e isso aqui...

Ikki:... – dá um pedala no Shun.

--

Seiya: Se eu tivesse uma casa só pra mim, eu teria uma TV enorme!!

Hyoga: Mas você tem uma casa só pra você...

Shiryu: Na casa do meu mestre tem mais livros nas estantes que outra coisa!

Hyoga: Mas seu mestre não tem mais casa...

Shiryu: Você está irritando... Ah! E você não tem mais mãe! – rebate.

Hyoga com lágrimas nos olhos: Buááá! Não joga na cara!! – começa a espancar o Shiryu.

* * *

**Na casa de Capricórnio**

Depois...

Shura: Agora que eu me acalmei, vou ensina-los.

Todos: A quê?

Shura: A cortar lenha!

Ikki: Pra quê, seu idoso? Já inventaram o aquecedor elétrico.

--

Todos estavam de pé, na frente de mesas com salame em cima.

Shura: Agora vocês preparam o braço assim: - Levanta o braço com todos os dedos juntos e... – PELOS PODERES DE GRAYSKULL! EU TENHO A FORÇAAAAA!

* * *

**No capítulo seguinte**

Era noite, as corujas piavam, o vento soprava, o povo roncava e, enquanto isso, um cavaleiro solitário adentrava o Santuário, discretamente.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaah!! – POF! – PQP!! MALDITA PEDRA!! AI MEU PÉÉÉ!! – todos os marinas, cavaleiros de prata, guardas do Santuário e talz pulam em cima do Seiya.

Coisas que todo cavaleiro deve saber: Fim.

* * *

**E no Titanic 2**

Milo: De quem foi a idéia de entrar em um barco? – infeliz e agarrado nas grades do navio. – Eu não sei nadar!

Aioros: Calma, Milo... Estamos dentro do navio e, a não ser que ele afunde, não teremos de nadar.

Milo: Vira essa boca pra lá! – fazendo careta.

Na parte da frente do barco...

Camus: Que viagem sem graça!

Aioria: Pára de reclamar!

Camus: Mas é muito sem emoção! – pensa um pouco. – Quer ver um iceberg?

Aioria: Mas... No mar da Grécia?

Camus: Nada é impossível! – coloca-se em posição de ataque.

Aioria: Ei! Calma! Mira pra... – Camus lança o golpe. -... Lá...

Foi formado um iceberg no meio do oceano, entretanto, ocorrera bem na passagem do navio.

Homem no topo do mastro do navio: ICEBEEEEEEEERG!

Começa-se uma correria contra o tempo, que resultou, como tradição do Titanic, em um rombo no casco do navio.

Capitão do navio gritando no auto-falante: SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER! BATEMOS EM UM ICEBERG E O NAVIO ESTÁ AFUNDANDOOOOO!

O Caos veio à Terra. Digam 'oi'! – tapas. – Ok... O caos tomou conta do povo. Todos corriam pelo navio e pulavam deste, já que, por sorte, estavam no verão e o mar não estava lá tão frio.

Milo: AIOROS! SEU MALDITO!

Aioros: Cala a boca e pula!

Milo: Mas eu não sei nadar!

Aioros: Então, boa sorte! – pula.

Um tempo depois, todos estavam nadando no mar.

Camus: Da próxima vez, Milo... Entra em um bote. – nadando com o cavaleiro nas costas.

Milo: Estavam todos cheios... – agarrado nas costas de Camus.

Todos, então, rumam à praia imaginando como um iceberg pôde aparecer no mar da Grécia.

* * *

**Na parte 19 o.O**

Estavam todos em silêncio, quando ouviram um barulho de passos se aproximando, gritos, cela sendo aberta, gritos, barulho de correntes, mais gritos, a cela ser fechada, outros gritos, a cela sendo aberta, tentativas de gritos abafados, a cela sendo fechada e passos se distanciando.

Quando tudo voltou a ser silencioso...

Shiryu: O.O Ok, quem foi estuprado?

Ikki: Essa fala é minha!

* * *

**No último capítulo**

Shura e Io também estavam lutando bravamente.

Shura: Excalibur! – o golpe investiu contra Io, que se esquivou e rebateu.

Io: Ferrão da Abelha Rainha!!

Shura: UA!! ABELHAAAAAAAAA!! – corre, desesperado, esquivando-se, por acidente, do golpe. – Ah! – tira um objeto prateado e comprido do bolso. - PELOS PODERES DE GRAYSKULL! EU TENHO A FORÇAAAAA!

Io: ¬¬ Já deu...

* * *

N/A: Aqui estou eu, novamente! Por alguma razão veio uma luz e eu resolvi atualizar meu fanfiction! Ahm... Não tenho muito mais o que falar, então... Espero que tenham se divertido e... Até a próxima luz! xD


End file.
